1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the making of optoelectronic semiconductor devices and notably of quantum well lasers.
The invention can be applied more particularly to the making of GaAs/GaInP-based lasers with vertical or horizontal cavities, namely with emissions by the surface or emission by the edge.
A preferred application of the invention is the making of optoelectronic devices such as lasers integrated with optical guides. In such an application, the interconnection of the optoelectronic devices is made easier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The association of several optoelectronic laser devices calls for the association of devices constituted by materials having different gap energy levels. For a determined emission wavelength, the material of the active layer of a laser should have a determined gap energy level Eg. For this same wavelength, a guiding element should have a gap energy level greater than the gap energy level Eg of the laser material in order to be transparent to this wavelength. Conversely, to be absorbent at this same wavelength, a detector should have a gap energy level at most equal to the gap energy level Eg of the laser material. This can be illustrated by the relationship: EQU Eg.sub.detector &lt;Eg.sub.laser &lt;Eg.sub.guide